Colonial Conflicts
Introduction= Colonial Conflicts is an Expanded Universe focused entirely around the gruesome civil wars which plagued humanity in the centuries before contact with the Covenant. It covers a long period stretching from the beginning of the in the late 2100s, through the , and ending with the lead-up to the dreaded . This universe will primarily be based on characters, events, and technology from this period or establish the story of the known world we see spring forth with . Due to the lack of information from official sources regarding this time period, authors are not subject to many of the canonical restrictions usually imposed upon other projects and are encouraged to use this to its fullest extent. Anyone is allowed to join, just message me on my profile. 'Rules' *'Rule 1': Wikia and Halo Fanon rules still apply. Most notably, the non-canon friendly rule is still enforced, so do not create any alternate timelines that contradicts canonical events, including but not limited to: the Covenant arriving in 2160, a secret human faction inventing the Slipstream drive prior to 2291, or the Earth being nuked in some grand cataclysm. *'Rule 2': While minor references can be made as a flavour for their articles, please do not make any major events occur prior to the 2100s as modern-day politics are a very volatile subject. *'Rule 3': Going off of the previous rule, try not to write anything that goes beyond the 2450s either. This universe is focused on the early colonial conflicts, not the Insurrection or the Human-Covenant War. There are exceptions, however. For example, if you create a colony, you are completely free to detail its history past the 2450s. *'Rule 4': All articles must be related to humanity's (and by extension, the UEG's) history between the 2100s and 2450s; as a result, in most cases, alien/Covenant characters and concepts will not be accepted. Please refer to Rules 2 and 3 when making a decision about your conflicts, characters, and technology. *'Rule 5': You are allowed to create new rebel factions that participate in the war, but try to keep them within reason. For example, while an eco-terrorism firm could be a minor part of the Interplanetary War, they cannot be a major faction fighting against the UNSC, Koslovics, and the Friedens. *'Rule 6': You are allowed to attach different national military forces as part of UN Peacekeeping forces, but try to keep this within reason as well. It is unlikely that Bahamian or Icelandic troops are going to be fighting Koslovics on Mars. However, just because a nation's army is small compared to others, does not mean it can't participate. The Irish Defence Forces and Swedish Armed Forces, for example, both have a surprisingly long and rich history of participating in UN peacekeeping operations, so would likely continue to participate in them in the future. *'Rule 7': Adding to the previous rule, just because your character's nationality is not one of a strong military country does not mean they can't be a part of UN Peacekeeping force. Quite a few militaries recruit foreigners into their ranks. *'Rule 8': Please, try not to have any pictures of twenty-first-century weapons, vehicles, and ships. Body armour is fine, as it is mostly generic. 'Participants' * * * * |-| Timeline= '2075' *The United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations is reorganized into the United Nations International Organization for Peacekeeping Operations (UNIOPO), a predecessor to the due to an uptick in violent though minor conflicts on Earth. '2090' *REDACTED: Conflict of Significant Note occurred. '2103' *REDACTED: Conflict of Significant Note ends. |-| Locations= 'Sol System' *Earth *Luna *Mars *''The Belt'' *Jupiter *Jovian Moons |-| Conflict One= "Divided Sol" |-|